


Moving In

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Good Theo Raeken, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: How Theo ended up staying with the sheriff.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken & Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838434
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> Motivation for this came from [this work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217747) by tabbytabbytabby. Like the idea was there I just needed the push.  
> I am also supposed to be asleep because I have places to be early in the morning, but here I am... Hope you enjoy!  
> -Chika

Sheriff Noah Stilinsky was in no way a heartless man. As the sheriff of a supernatural magnet town like Beacon Hills, he had seen it all. The bloody, dirty business that was the supernatural world. He had also seen what it did to the kids that fought to protect it. Hell, he saw what it did to his own son.

So, when deputy Parrish came to him one day with a grim look on his face, he knew that it wasn’t good.

“Please tell me people aren’t dying again.” He sighed. They had just gotten through a war; he didn’t need any more trouble. The town had barely gotten back on their feet.

“It’s actually about Theo Raeken.” Parish said, seating himself across from his boss.

“What about him?”

“So, a few nights ago, Clark caught him sleeping in his car a few blocks from the school and told him to move. Apparently, this wasn’t the first time.” Parish sighed. “We were so caught up in the war and everything that we never had time to address it.”

“So, the kid’s homeless. What is he, seventeen?” The sheriff sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He could deal with the supernatural, but homeless kids was a whole other ball game.

“Eighteen turning nineteen. Almost legal.”

“Just fantastic.” The sheriff looked at his clock, it was ten in the evening, nearly time for him to go home. His mind drifted off to thinking about what Stiles was up to now, that he was back at his job as an intern. The house would now be empty since Stiles was gone and he spent most of his time at work. “Does anybody know where he is now?”

“Not really. I could have patrol look for him.” Parrish shrugged. “What do you plan on doing?”

“Giving him a home. Tell patrol to bring him to the station, but not arrest him. We don’t want to scare the poor kid.”

“Yes, sir.” Parrish left the office and Noah pulled out his phone.

 _“Hey dad, I’m kinda in the middle of something.”_ Stiles said, video game noise clear in the background.

“I’m moving someone into the house. Just thought I’d let you know.” That got Stiles’ attention.

_“Who are you moving into the house? Please tell me you aren’t going to have them sleeping in my room. Oh God, they are going to be sleeping with you, aren’t they?”_

“What? No, Stiles. I’m moving Theo into our house.”

 _“Why? He literally tried to kill us.”_ Stiles argued.

“Then he made up for it and now he’s homeless. I’m just trying to help Stiles.” Noah sighed. During the war, the pack – as Noah had learnt they called themselves – had filled him in on all the supernatural things he had missed, including everything Theo had done. Liam and his friends were the one’s to tell him about how Theo was helping them out.

 _“Well…You can’t have him over. Anywhere but with you.”_ Stiles said after a while, his good side fighting with his dislike of the boy.

“Why not Stiles?”

 _“You just can’t.”_ Stile pressed. _“What if he tries to kill you or worse?”_

“You think he’s going to try to kill the sheriff of Beacon Hills?” Stiles’ Dad said slowly.

_“We don’t know. All I know is that he’s evil.”_

“Even after he fought to save everyone’s lives?” The sheriff asked.

“Found him.” Parrish said as he stuck his head through the doorway. Noah nodded in acknowledgement.

 _“Can’t you come up with any other solution but that?”_ Stiles begged.

“Stiles just give him a chance. You never hesitated to help someone, so let me help him.”

 _“Fine, whatever! But we’re going to have to lay down some rules.”_ Stiles conceded. Noah smiled.

*

“You want me to what?” Theo asked as he sat across from the sheriff, Parrish standing by his side.

“Move in. Stiles is gone, there’s none there because I’m always at work and we have a spare room.” Noah explained. He could see the look of shock on Theo’s face.

“Why? What do you get out of it?” Theo asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Do I have to get something out of it?” The sheriff asked. When Theo didn’t respond he sighed. He had been sighing a lot lately. “How about I don’t have to worry about my deputies telling me they found you sleeping in your car again? And I don’t feel like a bad person and sheriff by letting you continue doing that?”

“Fair enough I guess.” Theo said after what felt like hours. He still didn’t seem ready to believe the sheriff – mainly because this was _Stiles’ father_ he was talking to – but the thought of a warm bed and shower was quite appealing, especially after everything he had been through.

“That’s good. We can head home now because I need to catch some sleep before the world falls apart again.” Noah said as he stood up and smiled at Theo. Parrish also let out a small smile. “You can follow me in you truck.”

*

When the two arrived at the Stilinsky home, Noah gave him some spare clothes and showed him to the spare room. It was a little dusty, but it had a proper bed with bedding. There was nothing else in the room besides the closet, but Noah told him that he was going to let Theo decorate it as he pleased, maybe get him a desk or other furniture.

Theo simply denied anything more than the bed.

“Stiles also sent me a list of rules that we have to go over.” The sheriff laughed. “Obviously, I’m not going to implement all of them, but it’ll give him some sense of security.”

“Understandable. He _is_ letting his biggest enemy live in the same house as his dad.” Theo shrugged.

“Shower, I’ll order pizza – the healthy kind – and we can discuss this over the meal.” Noah suggested and Theo agreed.

Stiles list turned out to be more idiotic than Theo had thought possible. In the end they settled for two of the thirty. Though Stiles said that that was just the first part.

Theo rolled his eyes at that but didn’t say anything.

**_ Theo’s Rules: _ **

  1. _Don’t touch Stiles’ stuff (don’t even go near my things or my room or even look in my room’s direction because I will know)_
  2. _Make sure my dad eats healthy food (don’t poison him or I swear to God you will wish Liam didn’t bring you back)_



Those were the only rules that the sheriff was willing to agree with Stiles on – though Stiles argued that making sure that Theo didn’t go anywhere around the house with out someone watching him was a good rule. When they were finished with their food and the rules, Theo went up to ~~his~~ the guest room to sleep.

It had been a while since he had slept so comfortably. It didn’t stop the nightmares, but it made him sleep longer than he had before.

Theo had then woken up in the morning and made the sheriff a healthy breakfast – the internet was very helpful – and left the house to just catch a breath of fresh air. He liked the house but still didn’t feel fully comfortable.

***

It soon became their habit to have dinner or breakfast together if the two were in the house together, so when Liam showed up one night feeling bored, the sheriff let him in with open arms.

“This is really good.” Liam said as he stuffed more food into his mouth. “Like where did you learn to cook?”

“Trade secret.” Theo smirked. He pushed the stew bowl closer to Liam since the boy still looked hungry and the food on his plate was finished.

“So you eat like this every day, Sheriff Stilinsky?” Liam said. “I wish I was in your position.”

“Come over more often. Theo wouldn’t mind the company.” The Sheriff said, making Theo choke a little bit on his food. He hung out with Liam, yes, but that was because they were trying to stay alive. Even Liam visit had been set up by Scott and Stiles to make sure that Theo hadn’t killed Stiles’ dad yet.

“If Theo doesn’t mind.” Liam said, uncertainty lacing his voice. The two other males looked at Theo expectantly.

“Fine, if Noah says it’s okay then it’s okay.” Theo rolled his eyes, unable to miss the hopeful glint in Liam’s eyes.

“I might invite the pack if I get the chance.” Liam told Theo as the two washed the dishes after dinner.

“The pack?” Theo said, unsure. He thought of how much Stiles and Malia hated him and that was enough for him not to want to see them. The house might have been Stiles’ house also, but he felt like it was supposed to be his safe space. The pack didn’t make him feel safe.

“Not the older members, just Mason, Corey, Nolan and the new guy Alec.” Liam said.

“Nolan’s joining? Didn’t that guy beat you up in front of the school?”

“And you tried to make me kill Scott.” Liam deadpanned.

“Touché.” Theo passed off his wincing as a shrug.

“Then in the end you both pulled through and actually saved lives.” Liam continued. “And I trust you both. You had shitty circumstances and did the best you could to survive against the people controlling you. I don’t blame you. Either of you.”

“You are becoming a sap.” Theo played Liam’s speech off. He wasn’t about to get emotional with the young beta.

“I meant it Theo.” Liam said, looking the older boy in the eye. Theo sighed inwardly at the sincerity he saw there.

“Whatever, baby wolf. Invite as many people as you like.” Theo said as he turned back to the dishes.

“And you better cook something for us.” Liam smirked.

“I’m not your chef.” Theo said, a small smile on his face.

***

“Food for the sheriff.” Theo said as he stepped into the precinct. He was waved through and smiled politely at the few deputies who looked his way. He knocked on the sheriff’s door and entered when he heard a ‘come in’.

“What brings you here?” Noah asked as he put down his pen and looked up at the boy.

“Brought you dinner, since you said that you weren’t coming home– back to the house early.” Theo said as he held up the lunch bag. He hoped the sheriff didn’t notice his slip up, but if he did, he didn’t say anything.

“Well, that was unexpected.” The sheriff said as he reached out a hand for the bag. He opened it and pulled out a lunch box and cutlery. “This looks amazing.”

“Hopefully, it tastes that way.” Theo said under his breath as he awkwardly waited for the sheriff to taste his food.

“This is better than anything I have ever tasted in my life.” Noah said, his mouth a little full. “Thank you for bringing me dinner Theo.”

“No problem. I was out of the house anyway. Liam wanted me to come over.” Theo shrugged.

“Well thanks anyway. I don’t want to keep you.”

“Good night Noah.” Theo said as he left.

“Good night Theo.” The sheriff called, smiling as the boy left.

“He acts like your nephew or something. Nothing like Stiles, but still like family.” Parrish said as he entered the office, having watched Theo leave.

“Yeah. He deserves a good life. I just wish he would see that.” Noah sighed.

“Is that stroganoff?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think the irony is that I have church to go to but I'm busy writing gay fanfics instead of sleeping...


End file.
